It All Began With Sunfire
by You are right . . . NOT
Summary: A bit of JaunexYang since RWBY Story Maker say there is just to few of these. Might be a one-shot or an actual multi-shot fic depending on the reviews. This summary is terrible and I know it. I am just really tired so sorry, anyway enjoy. I guess it's more romance, I might add humor and other genres later... Heh I am rambling, as I said enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I told everyone at the Pheromone dust, I was making this, I am unsure whether to leave it as a one-shot or not so as per the usual course of action I am leaving up to the reviews. I hope you guys like this little fic I made!**  
**-Y.A.R.N.**

* * *

Yang didn't exactly see what Pyrrha had seen in Jaune.

He had gotten a lot better in fighting, especially since Pyrrha had started to help him out. He stopped falling asleep in classes and began to win more and more of his fights. What she didn't expect was him taking the extra steps to do better. He was staying up practicing and studying and was spending more and more of his time in the library and training area. His strikes were cleaner and anyone could see he was getting some muscles. Overall he was turning from a goofy cute to a less goofy handsome.

In the hall, Jaune walked up to her, "Hey Yang, Yang?"

She turned and smirked, "Hey vomit boy, wassup?"

He sighed, "Can I get some help from you in my combat practice?"

There was a beat of silence.

She laughed, "You want to fight me?"

He shook his head before he chuckled nervously, "As appealing as my bones turning into dust and my internal organ collapsing sounds, I don't want to fight but I was hoping you could teach me about defensive hand to hand combat and helping me keep my defense up without breaking."

Yang jabbed him lightly in the shoulder, "You sure you can handle this?"

"No, in fact I am sure I can't, but I hope you're willing to help me try." He said giving a sheepish smile.

She thought about it. There wasn't any harm in it, she was simply helping Jaune improve. Besides, Pyrrha saw something and he was becoming something. He was a good person, or so she thought, and her instincts were usually spot on.

"Fine, I guess. On the weekends, tell me when you can." Yang replied.

"Anytime really, whenever you want I don't want you to have to cancel your plans…" He replied nervously.

Yang shrugged, but smiled, "Alright can you do 1:00?"

Jaune nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

Yang watched Jaune battle Russell and knock him back with his shield before slashing his blade at his neck. Russell leaned back and Jaune dropped into a reverse-leg sweep and knocked Russell's legs out from under him. Jaune stabbed his sword into the ground next to Russell's head and Russell groaned before he gave up. Jaune grinned and walked off the stage. He bumped fists with Ren, allowed himself to be slapped on the back by Nora (which hurt more than Russell's attacks), and high-fived Pyrrha. Jaune sat down and Yang offered him a water bottle. She had to admit he was definitely a lot better than when he began.

"Huh? Oh thanks Yang." Jaune said smiling.

"You did pretty good out there."

"Really? I though I wasn't that great, I mean I am just glad I won." Jaune said scratching his chin, "I guess all those hand to hand combat sessions with Ren have paid off."

"You trained with him? I thought he would wipe the floor with you!" Yang said surprised.

"He did, quite a lot, even after all my constant training I am still nowhere near his level." Jaune said with a mock growl of annoyance.

"You have good legwork, but you don't seek to use your sword when you have an opening. Especially later you were tiring out Russell, rather than attacking him." Yang said.

Jaune looked down at his sheathed sword, the white metal glinted in the muted light "I know, it's just…I can see when I can hit, but I don't want to slice too hard he was already low in his aura… I know it's a really stupid thought but-"

"No, that's actually pretty nice, especially about all that grief they gave you in the beginning of the year." Yang said patting him on the back.

He cringed as Yang patted the spot when Nora had slapped his back, "Ah, ow!"

Yang realized where she had patted him, "Sorry!"

"S'okay, just stings a bit." He replied.

* * *

Jaune tumbled back and hit a tree trunk as Yang broke through his guard with a particularly strong punch from her gauntlets. Jaune got up and brushed his pants and chest plate before stretching and wincing. He had stabbed his sword into a stump so that he would be relying only on his shield, he wished he could use his gauntlet or other forms, but that was his secret. He flooded the pained areas of his body with massive amounts of aura, healing them.

"Can you keep going, Vomit Boy?"

"Hell yeah, Sunfire!" he challenged, bring his shield back up.

Yang blinked, tilting her head like a confused puppy, "What."

Jaune paused and scratched the back of his head looking sheepish, "Well I thought Sunfire would be a little more suitable of a… nickname I guess… If you don't like it I won't call you that."

Yang waited before she suddenly smirked, "Nah, I kinda like it, now get ready!"

Jaune grinned and braced himself his stance low. Yang crashed into him with the heat and ferocity of a wildfire. Jaune ducked and spun raising his shield and trying to bunt her attacks off when he could. He brought up his arm and blocked a high kick that hit with a loud *smack*. His arm throbbed but he pushed past the pain and continued defending against her assault.

* * *

Jaune rolled his shoulders as his joints popped and creaked. He held back a pained hiss as he felt his right arm, even without any weapon, Yang packed a powerful punch… or kick… or any other attack really. Jaune took a swig of water out of his canteen that he had brought with him, and then placed it on his arm, letting the cooling sensation numb the pain. He trickled his aura through his arm and watch in absentminded fascination as his bruises shrunk and faded. He didn't notice the fiery blonde walking up next to him.

Yang sat down next to him, "Gotta hand it to you Jaune, you don't go down easy."

Jaune smirked, "Getting beat up by bullies tends to make you build a bit of endurance when it comes to that sort of thing. Not to mention you develop a few good reflexes and stuff you know? Well… you probably beat up anyone that tried to pick on you."

Yang clenched her hand, "Yep, they all learned not to mess with me very early on."

The both shared a small laugh, albeit Jaune subtly scooted just a bit farther away from her.

Yang glance at him as he stopped chuckling and looked down, a flash of wistfulness ran through his eyes.

"So do you mind talking about it?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Your past, I don't know a lot about you, I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about it with me..."

He looked at the sky, she could see him weighing it, "It's nothing really special, just a weak kid who got bullied and wasn't anything special. That's really it."

Yang saw him smile at her but there was something hidden behind that smile and frowned, she wasn't going to push him though, it was up to him when he would share it.

* * *

[A few weeks later]

Team JNPR was tapped for a grimm extermination mission that was in a nearby town. Team RWBY was there to make sure that they saw them off.

"You be careful, okay?" Ruby said Jaune.

"Of course!" Jaune replied smiling brightly and holding out his fist for a fist bump.

"You'd better remember what I taught you and how much you've improved, you'd better come back without a scratch! If you don't, I am doubling our exercises!" Yang threatened, glaring with no heat.

Jaune shook his head in a mused fashion, "I will, I think it be bad if got hurt on missions as it is. Don't worry Sunfire, I'll be sure to be careful, and if I can't be careful, I'll be quick, alright?"

Yang nodded, "You better be, Vomit Boy."

Jaune scoffed at his 'nickname', "Can't you find something else to call me?"

Yang shouted as the ship began to slide the door closed, "NOPE!"

Jaune rolled his eyes as the ship departed. Team RWBY watched as the ship became a small dot in the sky. Yang had an image of Jaune already moaning about his motion sickness, and had to choke back the unexpected giggling that was bubbling up in her throat. They left after getting a quick bite to eat from the city.

"Oh, Yang. By the way," Weiss turned to Yang, "what did he call you?"

"Sunfire." Yang said suddenly feeling oddly defensive of Jaune's nickname for her.

"Why is that? Huh? Something you need to tell us Yang or should I say, Sunfire?" Ruby asked, nudging Yang in the ribs, "I didn't know you and Jaune were close enough to give each other nicknames."

Yang swatted her elbow away, feeling oddly embarrassed, "We just were training and he called me that during one of our sessions, I kinda like it. Besides you know how Jaune is, he would have found another name for me anyway regardless of what happened."

"I think it fits." Blake said grinning from behind her book.

It had taken a few days, but team JNPR had comeback. They all seemed fine and Jaune wasn't looking at all that bad. Although Jaune subconsciously hid his left arm behind his back slightly whenever he approached her. At first no one seemed to mention it, and Jaune certainly acted as if nothing happened. Then they had dinner and whatever Jaune was hiding came to light. When he sat down, Yang had been to notice just the tip of white sticking out from under his left sleeve. She pointed at it, and Jaune's face -for a split second- flashed with worry before he calmly waved it off.

"You're seeing things." He chuckled, Pyrrha picked up the sight undertone of nervousness in his voice, and he slid his arm off the table and held it stiffly at his side.

Yang growled, "What happened to your arm?!"

Pyrrha gasped, "Jaune, you told me that nothing happened! What is it?"

"Nothing!" He protested.

At that point Yang grabbed his arm and he hissed in pain. She glared at him and pulled his sleeve up to show a reddened bandage. Yang immediately began to scold him for getting hurt and promises of more intense training. Pyrrha interjected that it was her fault and Jaune was simply protecting her from a beowolf that had gotten too close. Yang expression twisted into something unrecognizable for just a second before she stubbornly said the training would still be doubled. Jaune groaned in misery and slammed his head onto the table.

"You just had to mention that, didn't you?" Jaune moaned accusingly.

"Sorry Jaune." Pyrrha said sheepishly.

Yang forced him to visit the nurse immediately after they were done with dinner.

* * *

[A few weeks later]

Jaune hurried as he made his way down the hall, he had promised Pyrrha to spar with her when he had this period. He tripped and tumbled into a group of people. Jaune yelped and hit the floor with a loud thud. Some of Jaune's things fell out of his bag and landed around him.

"Aw peanuts." He grumbled, "Sorry 'bout that."

"Watch where you're going, fresh!" One of the said, kicking his bag.

Jaune glared at them as they walked off, "No love lost this morning…" He muttered.

"I outta kick their ass!" growled a voice from behind him.

"Wah!" Jaune jumped a foot and spilled his papers again, "Damn!"

He turned and saw Yang about to storm down the hallway, her eyes were red.

He panicked when he saw Yang cracking her knuckles, "It's okay Yang, I am used to it, it's nothing I can't handle." He assured hurriedly.

"They have no right!" she fumed.  
He laughed (just a bit sadly) as he stuffed his things in their proper places in his bag, "They are the upperclassmen, they have to take it out on someone, might as well be me."

"Why not Cardin or his lackeys? They deserve it at least! You don't!"

"Jeez, Yang when did I climb high so high on your good list?" He said amused, and trying to deflect the line of thought.

She looked almost offended, "We've been hanging out in the past few weeks, and I realized you're a pretty nice guy, Jaune."

He smiled, "Thanks. It's kind of you to say that." He glanced at a watch, "Oh crap! I need to see Pyrrha!"

"What for?" Yang asked.

"I was going to train with her, aw she is gonna be so pissed I am always late." Jaune said as he began to run.

Yang followed as she asked, "Why are you always late?"

"The training ground are on the other side of the campus. Pyrrha has classes closer to the arena, otherwise she like to spend the period just hanging out. See ya Sunfire!" Jaune explained as he ran.

He jumped on and slid down the railing before bolting outside, blowing past a few startled classmates. Yang skidded to a stop, Jaune was surprisingly graceful when it came to moving. She made her way down the steps and saw Jaune skid to a stop in front of his red-haired teammate. She scolded him slightly as he laughed a bit sheepishly.

Yang smiled, but something about it felt off to her.

* * *

Jaune put his head in his arms as he dozed at the dinner table, he had just gone through a long lecture by Professor Port and wasn't in the mood to stay up. He slipped into sleep and Ren noticed before pointing out to his friends. Jaune mouth was slightly open in a small smile, his hair provided a small shadow that covered his eyes and his hood had crumpled behind his head. Yang snapped a quick photo on her scroll while Ruby giggled and Pyrrha sighed. He looked like a small child.

Unfortunately, Jaune eyes snapped open when he heard the sound of the photo being taken. He sat up and looked around until he saw Yang holding the scroll.

"Give me that!" he demanded a dark blush appearing on his face.

"Never!" Yang replied and dashed out of the lunchroom.

Jaune sprinted after her yelling half formed threats. She kept ahead of him glancing back and laughing every now and then at his thoroughly red face.

"Sunfire, you give me that scroll, right now!" He yelled, waving his fist.

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" She yelled back, sticking out her tongue.

Yang gigged as he pouted slightly, he looked adorable, and Yang suddenly stumbled, 'Where did that thought come from…?'

Jaune noticed her foot had been caught under a carpet, but she hadn't taken a step yet. Jaune eyes widened and narrowed as he roared forward using his aura. She took that next step and promptly tripped but before she could crash to the floor she felt an arm wrap around her head and brace it against something and another arm encircle her waist and hold her steady. The body twisted, rotating their positions so that that she was on top of him and he was below her. There was a slight jolt and a thud, as they both fell. Yang blinked and looked only to see the ocean blue eyes of her friend Jaune giving her a scolding look.

"Honestly…" he grumbled, letting his head fall back in relief, "You need to be careful Sunfire! What if you had gotten hurt? Just be glad that it was a small fall and I was behind you!"

She didn't respond, automatically focusing on how warm Jaune's arms felt.

Yang blinked, staring at him and realizing the position they were in, her brain seemed to slow in kicking in and telling her that she should get off him. Anyone passing by would get the wrong idea, and for once the flirty blonde felt panicked. Jaune seemed to arrive at the same conclusion as his eyes suddenly widened. They gave each other a glance before immediately scooting away from each other. He had a dark shade of red staining his face as he looked down, his hair falling over his eyes. Yang was sure there was at least a pink shadow to her cheeks.

"I uh, sorry about that!" he said quickly panicking that Yang would break his ribs or something for making a pass at her, "I didn't mean to do anything flirty or of that kind of thing, I was just making sure you didn't fall and hurt yourself!"

"No, yeah!" she replied waving her hands in a sort of 'don't mention it' gesture, "I mean, I totally get it. I am not mad!"

They both sat there awkwardly sitting there, the silence deafening and getting thicker. They glance at each other and suddenly they both smiled and began to laugh making the tension shatter. Their laughter echoed and swelled as they laughed at the total cliché situation they were in. Jaune placed a hand over his eyes and laughed even louder, Yang tried to stifle her laughs only making a slight giggling in between all of her weak breaths and gasps for air.  
Soon their laughter became weak chuckles and slight sighs, "That was funny." Jaune said, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah." Yang agreed.

"Come on, Sunfire." He said, getting to his feet and offering her his hand.

She smiled at him and took his hand.

It felt warm.

* * *

**Okay there…that's fine, just drop a review telling me what you would prefer.**  
**( I AM LOOKING AT YOU ****RWBY Story Maker****!)**  
**-Y.A.R.N.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took a while to get out, just back in for the last semester of school.**

**-Y.A.R.N.**

* * *

Jaune hit the floor with a loud thud before he quickly rolled sideways as the foot of his assailant slammed into the dirt where his face would have been. Jaune quickly rolled to his feet and raised his arms as he wasn't using his weapons, not even his shield was allowed. He had been thankful for his sparring with Ren, so far his agility and moves picked up from that training was what keeping him from being pounded to paste. Even so, Jaune constantly backed up and was beginning to panic, he couldn't hope to block the strikes his opponent had thrown at him. His arms were already bruised and he couldn't even use his aura to help him cushion the blow (as per Yang's instructions). With a pained grunt he was sent skidding back, barely able to keep on his feet rather than tumble back.

Yang grinned at him, "You're doing surprisingly well, Vomit Boy! I guess Ren really taught you some moves."

Teams JNPR and RWBY were watching with much interest, surprised at seeing Jaune still on his feet after ten minutes of physical sparring. Most of the other first years would have been down and out before five minutes had even passed.

"You have no idea, Sunfire." Jaune panted, despite the warnings his logic was screaming at him, he grinned, "I can still go on unless you want to stop…"

Yang charged forward, raining blows down on the hapless blonde knight. After a particularly vicious blow sent him tumbling into a tree, Jaune knew he had no choice. He was going to have drop this boxing stance that was focused on blocking, he was only good for blocking when he make a construct of aura or with his shield; Jaune was too lithe for blocking. He rolled his shoulders for a second and skipped sideways, opening into a new stance. He opened his hands and held them out at different lengths in front of him, and lowered them into a more relaxed pose; taking his own stance he had been practicing with Ren.

"Oh…using your other stance, huh?" Yang said.

Jaune didn't nod, or give a form of response; He centered himself and took a deep breath, 'Don't respond. Focus. Feel the different pressures from the various strike points from her body. Where she tenses, where she plans her next strike.'

Ren smiled, "It's a good thing he has kept practicing."

'Jaune really has gotten better…' Yang thought fondly, 'He isn't the loser kid who was piggy-backing on others anymore. I can feel the pressure from his stance even from here.'

Yang charged and Jaune pupils dilated as his adrenaline spiked. Yang threw a punch at him and Jaune swayed his head out of the way. He spun away and around her attempting to disengage from her immediate range. Yang swept her leg across the ground attempting to knock his feet out from under him. Jaune somersaulted over the legs and crouched on the ground almost like a panther. Jaune barely raised his front hands off the ground as he gently swayed on the balls of his feet. Jaune dashed to the side and Yang ran to intercept. She began to throw punches and kicks at him. Jaune redirected the strikes, not even trying to take the brunt of the strikes and instead sending them slanting away and swaying his upper body to evade. She threw a punch which he directed away and swayed away from an uppercut.

"Nice!" Yang complimented.

"Smart move." Blake commented, "He knows he can't match her strength wise, so he is practically abandoning his guard and focusing on evasion."

Yang lashed out with a kick that hit Jaune's midsection with a loud crack that made everyone except the fiery blonde wince. Jaune gritted his teeth as he threw a hammer chop that hit her side. Yang grunted slightly and winced, but smiled in an amused fashion. She threw a punch and Jaune jumped back, letting out a painful gasp as he dropped a hand to his new injury.

"Not bad, I almost felt that one." She commented.

"*Hah* sorry I am not much of a hand-to-hand combat guy… *Pant*" He managed.

Jaune's knees wobbled and Pyrrha who had been watching the match, decided her leader had been through enough, "Alright, enough. Jaune is about to collapse."

Jaune sighed and his body began to glow faintly with his white aura as he forced it through his damaged body, "Maybe a break wouldn't be a bad idea."

Yang shrugged, "Fair enough, no point in this if you're about to collapse as it is."

Jaune grunted and prodded at his injured side as he sat down, "Ow…Jeez Yang, I would tell you to lighten up, but you're already holding back…"

Yang grinned and gave Jaune a slight rap on the forehead, "True, little grasshopper."

"Yang…" He whined, swatting at her hand, despite his recent fight, he was grinning.

* * *

[Days Later]

Pyrrha and Yang were walking to class when Jaune appeared around the corner holding a stack of papers and talking to Ruby, who had a stack of papers like his.

"Hey Vomit Boy! Hey sis!" Yang said cheerily.

Jaune rolled his eyes, but smiled, "Hello Sunfire, hey Pyrrha."

Ruby grinned, "Hiya, Yang and Pyrrha."

"Hey Jaune, you ready for the outing tonight?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot about that!" he said, eyes widening for a moment, "I would slap my forehead, but my hands are full. Anyway, let's go Ruby, we need to get these to Obleck's office."

With a wave Jaune and Ruby departed and Yang turned to Pyrrha, "What outing?"

Pyrrha blushed a bit, "Well it's more of an unofficial date."

Yang felt a bit angry, but shook it off, "Ohhh, how'd he ask?"

"He didn't, neither did I…really…" Pyrrha murmured.

"Explain please."

"I told him we should have a small bite to eat and discuss strategy and stuff. Hopefully I can turn it into more of a date-like conversation if I play the cards right." Pyrrha said.

"Oh, okay." Yang said, feeling oddly relieved that Jaune was unaware that it was supposed to be a date, 'Of course I just don't want him to be embarrassed, that's all. It wouldn't be fair for Pyrrha to trick him and be too forward.'

Yang was just looking out for one of her friends and/or pupil, in a way.

That's all it was.

* * *

Yang was distractedly poking at her dinner, stabbing the food and pushing it off the fork, Blake was sitting next to her and noted her silence was going on for longer than two minutes, rather than teasing the only available 'couple' at the table.

Obviously something was wrong.

"So what's got you depressed?" Blake asked casually.

Weiss and Ruby broke off mid-conversation to listen in. Team JNPR had already arrived but Jaune and Pyrrha had both gone to town on their little 'not-date'. Nora stopped chatting with Ren (Ren was actually just listening) and looked at Yang.

Yang looked up, a bit surprised, "I am not depressed! I am just wondering about how Jaune and Pyrrha are doing on their little acting."

Weiss frowned, "How does that even concern you?"

Yang waved her hand in an offhand manner, "Well, it's supposed to be some sort of 'not-date' date, according to Pyrrha. I am just wondering if and how Jaune is taking the bait, if Pyrrha is laying it out."

Nora giggled, "Pyrrha playing pretty aggressively as of late. I asked why, but she didn't think she was doing anything different."

Blake shrugged, "I dunno, people tend to ignore it if they are doing something out of character, even if they think about and realize it, they want to remain ignorant."

Yang snorted, "Really, that makes us all sound like idiots or cowards who can't handle the truth of a matter."

Blake shrugged, "Most people are."

* * *

Yang stepped out for a glass of water when she noticed Jaune and Pyrrha were walking back to the dorm. Jaune grinned as he chatted while Pyrrha was laughing, an uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Yang ignored it and forged on forward, she needed to check with the infirmary to see if she was coming down with something; she hated being sick. Jaune waved eagerly as he passed by.

"Sup Sunfire?" he asked.

"Not much, you guys almost are past curfew." Yang said.

"Yeah, well Pyrrha insisted that we go for a walk, it was nice, but we didn't talk much strategy though, but hey, what can you do? At least it was a lot of fun." Jaune said shrugging.

"Okay Jaune, let's get to bed, I don't want to get caught by any of the professors this late." Pyrrha said, blushing a bit.

"Ah, okay then. Night, Sunfire, sleep tight." He said, yawning as he finished.

"Likewise, don't let the bed bugs bite." Yang said smirking.

Jaune flashed a grin, "You got it."

* * *

Jaune was walking in the hall when he fell, thanks to a foot stretched out in front of him, courtesy of three upperclassmen.

"Wahh!" He cried as he hit the floor with a thud.

"Watch where you're going freshie."

Jaune had the urge to fight, but bit his lip so hard it began to bleed a bit, "Yeah, whatever."

'Peace, they'll leave you alone. Peace, they'll leave you alone.' He chanted in his head.

He got up and was shoved again. And again.

Fine.

Let's see if his training actually got him anywhere.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR ASSHOLES' ISSUE?!" He yelled, shoving them off.

"Hey, fresh, keep your mouth in line, otherwise you might find yourself waking up in the hospital!" one of the upper classmen growled.

"Make me." He replied icily, subconsciously shifting into a more defensive stance.

One of the upperclassmen threw a punch and Jaune ducked under it and retaliated with an uppercut, catching the student under the jaw. Before the student could focus himself, Jaune threw a left hook and a high kick. As the student went down in a heap, Jaune took a boxing stance and dodged several punches and kicks. He blocked the other student and bunted him in the direction of this approaching teammate, who stepped sideways and attacked Jaune with a punch. Jaune activated his aura and the student yelled in pain as he punched the boy's forehead.

"You guys don't even hit a quarter as hard as my trainer." He growled and kicked the student in the ribs.

The last student grabbed a candelabra from the hall and swung it at Jaune. Jaune ducked and rolled back, covering his arms with aura. One of the upperclassmen got up and grabbed Jaune's arm; Jaune punched him. Before Jaune could turn thought, the candelabra hit him square in the stomach. Jaune hit a table with crash as the table collapsed. Jaune shook off the pain, rolled, and grabbed one of the table legs and batted away the candelabra before chucking it at the other student and knocking him out. He began to block the candelabra with his arms covered in aura, even getting in a few hits despite the candelabra's range, but stumbled on a piece of the broken table as he stepped back. Jaune tried to steady himself but next thing Jaune knew the candelabra whipped across his face and there was burst of pain on his face as he fell back.

The upperclassmen raised the candelabra as he growled, "Nighty night fresh."

Jaune raised his arms over his head, tasting the metallic tang of blood in his mouth as a loud clang echoed through the halls.

Jaune opened his eyes and saw a familiar blonde, hair glowing with unbridled fury as she blocked the metal from hitting his body with one of her gauntlets.

"What? The? Hell? Do? You? Think? You? Are? Doing? To? My? Jaune?" Yang very nearly snarled.

The student didn't even get a chance to scream as Yang threw a punch into his face and there was a loud crunch. She threw the candelabra down and stalked forward intent on beating the students into a bloody pulp. Jaune quickly got up and grabbed her shoulder.

"Sunfire, it's okay, it's not worth getting in trouble over!" he said.

She glared at the downed form of the students, who were crawling away, "But they-"

"Hey." Jaune said softly, grabbing both of her shoulders and forcing her to look at him, "I am fine, okay, Yang?"

"Jaune, you're not okay! You're bruised and bleeding!" she yelled, getting ready to chase down the fleeing upper classmen.

"My aura will fix those in a jiffy! Just calm down Sunfire." He said staring into her red eyes.

She blinked and sighed as her eyes returned to their normal lilac color, "Alright." She sighed.

He smiled, "Thank you, for helping me."

She smiled, "You weren't doing too badly, but when you got knocked down I lost it."

He frowned, "Yeah, that table piece rolled farther than I expected."

Yang was suddenly hyper-aware of how close Jaune had pulled her when he was trying to calm her down. She could faintly feel his breath on her chin and lips. She unknowingly licked her lips and leaned forward to-

Just then professor Ozpin walked around the corner, pulling those three upperclassmen in tow, "Jaune, Yang? Were you the one who assaulted these students?"

Yang sprang away, whirling to face the teacher and three students as Jaune stood beside her.

Yang eyes nearly turned red again, "No! They were bullying Jaune! He was only defending himself!"

"Be that as it may, I will have to punish those involved in the fight." Ozpin sighed somewhat unhappily, knowing Yang and Jaune were probably right.

Jaune cut in, "Yang was only helping me to my feet! She didn't participate at all!"

The upperclassmen punched by Yang retorted, "That's bullcrap!"

"Language." Ozpin said sharply, "Is this true Ms. Xiao Long?"

Yang was torn, she didn't want to call a liar and get him a more severe punishment, but she also knew she was at fault.

She lowered her head, "Yes."

Jaune smiled at her, "Sorry for almost implicating you."

Yang frowned at him as he smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Jaune and the other students were given a detention, Jaune was helping clean the grounds while the upperclassmen were made to sit under Glynda Goodwitch's watchful eye and complete assignments. Jaune didn't mind, he finished pretty quickly and made his way back to his room in order for a quick shower before he went down for dinner. As he walked down the hall he was yanked into Team RWBY's room. He saw Yang throw him on the floor. She sat on Blake's bed arms crossed and expression cold.

"Um...hi?" Jaune somewhat-stated, somewhat-asked.

"Why?" Yang asked, she got to the point immediately.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you let me get in trouble too?"

Jaune sighed, "I felt that you didn't deserve it, especially since you were only trying to help me out."

Yang frowned, "Even so..."

"No buts, nothing too bad alright, I just had to clean up and do some dirt work, I did plenty of that back home, so I am alright." He grinned sheepishly, "You already have plenty on your plate I am sure. Trust me, it's no problem, I have been trying to keep ahead on my work as of late, so I had some free time anyway."

Yang still wasn't convinced, "Still I wouldn't have minded, I am sure it would have beaten homework in interest."

"Sunfire! You actually need to study, don't lump it on your sister and team to help, I am sure if you actually try to get the material it won't be too hard to understand!"

"You sound like my dad!" Yang complained.

"Eheh, sorry. I just don't want you left behind at all, you deserve to be the best." Jaune said smiling brightly, "Anyway, I am going to take a quick shower, I want to get a chance to eat some dinner."

He gave her shoulder a firm squeeze and was about to leave when she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you."

He froze for a moment before he blushed and stuttered out, "Um… i-it's no p-problem!"

Jaune patted her clumsily on the back, pulled out of the hug, waved awkwardly, and hurried out the door. Yang fell back on the bed, exasperated and slightly embarrassed for some reason. Warmth blossomed in her chest as she remembered his embarrassed expression, and laughter bubbled up into her throat at the feeling of him freezing up when she hugged him. He was really cute, and kind as well.

* * *

Jaune sword flashed as it clanged against Cardin's mace. Jaune didn't even try to overpower him and spun away, Jaune hooked two fingers through the loops of his knives and threw them at Cardin. He swung his mace and knocked them out of the air with a sneer. The sneer abruptly gave way to a shocked expression as he saw a two crescent moons heading straight for his face. A white hot burst of pain spread all over his face and he tumbled back. Jaune rolled over him using his shield and Cardin's aura dropped into the red.

"Enough! Good work, Mr. Arc." Glynda called.

"Thank you ma'am." Jaune replied smiling, color high in his cheeks.

Cardin got up and scowled angrily, 'That scrawny blond…"

Though he still owed Jaune, he resented the fact that Jaune was becoming better than him in leaps and bounds due to his trainers. Cardin intended to slam his mace down in a show of anger, but it slipped out of his grasp and flew towards the blonde knight. Jaune had his back turned and was unaware of the threat.

Cardin eyes widened in alarm, "Oi! Jaune! Watch out!"

Jaune turned to see the mace approaching him at an alarming rate. The mace struck the knight across the face with a loud crack. Jaune gave a cry of pain and tumbled off the stage onto the floor below with a thud. Everybody froze for a second in horror, staring at the dark pool forming around the motionless knight's head. Goodwitch didn't hesitate and dashed forward after breaking through the initial shock, completely ignoring the grey armor-clad hunter in training.

Yang screamed first, "Jaune!"

The knight's friends made cries of shock and horror as they crowded around him, Yang shrieked, "Someone call a stretcher!"

They called a stretcher in and quickly began to wheel him towards the infirmary. Both Teams JNPR and RWBY abandoned the classes to wait for their friend. Yang was in a state of near hysteria, Pyrrha couldn't stop pacing, Ren was trying to calm himself and a worried Nora, Blake drummed her fingers on her knee, Weiss was seated and staring at the doors, While Ruby was trying to calm Yang down. An hour later the doctor came out smiling slightly.

"He will be okay," He said, "he came to pretty quickly and the first thing he asked for was the license plate of the mace, nearly broke his neck but his aura was patching him back up at an fast pace, almost nothing for us to do when it came for the head blow, a few bandages and some rest will heal the head. The neck will need a day or two with a brace."

"Oh thank god." Yang sighed, slumping into a seat.

The two teams crowded into the room to see Jaune with his eyes closed and propped up on the bed, pale but unarguably alive. He was hooked up to a blood bag but was otherwise was okay. He opened his eyes and looked at them his expression brightened.

"Hey guys." He said weakly, "Sorry to worry you."

Yang shook her head, "Why are you sorry, you idiot? If anyone will be sorry it'll be that idiot Cardin…"

"Sunfire, leave him alone, it was an accident, besides he warned me, if I hadn't turned it might have popped open the back of my skull and then I probably would have a sheet over my face." He said tiredly.

Everybody cringed and Yang restrained herself from slapping the injured knight upside the head, "DON'T. JOKE. ABOUT. THAT."

"Sooo…" Ruby said awkwardly, "How long are you down for?"

Jaune shrugged, "A day or two, nothing too bad, my aura was keeping my head from spewing too much blood out, but they want me here taking it easy. I don't see why though, I feel fine."

Pyrrha shook her head "Jaune you nearly broke your neck, you must at least of had a major concussion. You shouldn't try to move at all."

"Well fine…Can I at least get food from the cafeteria?" He asked hopefully.

Yang responded, "Sure, I'll it to you, alright Vomit Boy?"

Jaune glowered at her trying not to roll his eyes.

* * *

Yang was in her dorm room staring at the ceiling, thinking about Jaune.

Not bad, right?

Wrong.

She had been watching him talk with Pyrrha, smiling like the goofy teen he is when and unrecognizable feeling rose up in his chest. She frowned and wanted to pull Pyrrha away from him and make him smile, she wanted to be where Pyrrha was. She didn't understand what the problem was either, Pyrrha was a kind and loyal person. If anything Yang should be grateful that she wasn't a stuck up jerk because of all her achievements. These confusing thoughts and feelings played mayhem in her head when Yang suddenly realized exactly what she was feeling.

Jealousy.

And if she was jealous of Pyrrha (who was talking to Jaune), that could only mean one thing, which was scary in itself.

Yang Xiao Long, arguably one of the most powerful brawlers to ever enter Beacon...

...was falling for Jaune Arc, the oblivious, cute, and goofy blonde knight.

Lord Monty Oum in heaven, she was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune stretched as he walked out of his room on Sunday morning, Yang had brought him food and his books so that he could study over the week, and his neck had healed wonderfully. She hadn't visited today though, but he had been allowed out to get some breakfast and his regular clothes. He was ready to get in his sparring with Yang. Although, when he got to the small clearing they had been practicing in, she wasn't there, and she was usually the one who was punctual about the training.

"Hello? ...Sunfire? ...Yang?" Jaune called.

No response.

"Maybe I should check to see if she is in her room..." Jaune muttered.

Nodding to himself he made his way to Team RWBY's room. When he got there, he rapped on the door.

* * *

Yang was not feeling like facing the day today. Her sleep was filled with dreams about red-headed demons feasting on blond angels (thank you, you stupid imagination). She had been tossing and turning all night and woke up only to feel totally unrested. When she woke she had also woken up late meaning she had missed out on breakfast, and her stomach was hell-bent on meaning sure she knew it. She groaned and lay face down on her bed, only hear a few raps on the door.

"Um...Hello? Sunfire, you in there?" Jaune asked.

Yang's heart shot into her throat, she completely forgot she had sparring with Jaune! She buried her head into the pillow. Not him! Anyone but him! In spite of her pleading, he gently pushed open this door with a creak. She squinted through her eyes to see Jaune look at her puzzled, suddenly smile gently, shrug, and close the door behind him softly.

Yang let out a sigh of relief and annoyance, "You have to be all thoughtful and kind, huh? Stupid, cute knight..."

Yang closed her eyes and began to doze off when the door creaked open again and Jaune came back in with a milk carton and plastic-wrapped sandwich in his hands. Yang instantly squinted through her eyes again, trying to seem asleep. He put them on the bedside dresser, wrote something down on a piece of paper, placed the paper on the sandwich, looked at them for a moment, nodded, and walked out of the room.

"Oh god, I really am falling for him at this rate..." Yang half-lamented, half-sighed into her pillow.

* * *

Jaune had just walked out the door to run into Weiss.

Literally.

She stumbled back and nearly fell before Jaune caught her shoulders.

"Gah! Sorry Weiss, I didn't mean to run into you." He said letting go after she steadied herself.

"What were you doing in our room?" Weiss asked suspiciously.

"Oh, that? Well I had come to see if Yang was there since she wasn't at the area we use for sparring, I knocked and everything but she seemed to be tired, so I left. I knew if she was sleeping she must have missed breakfast, so I went to the cafeteria and quickly managed to pick up a carton of milk and made her a small sandwich. The, I placed on the bedside dresser and left. Finally, I ran into you just as I left." Jaune narrated.

Weiss blinked, "That was thoughtful."

Jaune smiled sheepishly, "Well, she is my friend, you know, I really care for her. I don't want her to have lug herself out of bed if she is too tired. I can always get some practice in with Pyrrha or something. It's really no prob-"

Jaune was cut short as the door flew open and hit him in the back of the head. He didn't even have time to yelp in pain as he crashed to the floor, his eyes blank and unseeing and his head leaving a small smoke trail from a bump on his head. Weiss stared in shock at the blonde brawler who had pushed the door open and was standing there in her sleepwear. She seems totally unprepared to get up, let alone spar.

"I'M UP!" Yang yelled.

She noticed it was silent and look to see Jaune unconscious and on the floor and Weiss staring at her. She pieced together what had happened and immediately paled.

"Um... Jaune? Are you okay?" She asked hesitantly.

"IS HE OKAY?" Weiss screeched indignantly, "You just knocked him out with a door! Of course he isn't okay you dolt!"

Yang grabbed him under the arms and lifted him up, "I'd better help him then!"  
She quickly dragged Jaune's unconscious body into Team RWBY's room and shut the door. Weiss blinked and immediately pushed the door open to see Yang placing Jaune on Weiss' bed. She had taken off his black hoodie to show Jaune wearing a tight orange shirt.

"Hey! Get him off my bed!" Weiss yelled.

Yang glared at her, "Grow a heart Weiss! He is hurt and unconscious! At least let him lie down on your bed while he recovers! I am not trying to spite you, but I think it would be bad if I tried to haul him up to my bed while he is hurt like this!"

Weiss blinked again, "When did you get so protective of him?"

Yang flushed before clearing her throat and saying, "He is my student and one of my friends, one of my best. It's only natural!"

Weiss sighed, "We should at least inform Pyrrha about it…"

Yang seemed to mull over this, "Fine."

Weiss walked out and saw Yang gently run a hand through Jaune's hair, a certain fondness gleaming in her eyes.

Weiss' eyes widened, no way.

THERE. IS. NO. WAY.

* * *

Yang glanced at the paper that Jaune had scribbled a note on top of the sandwich that was left for him. She picked up the note.

"To Sunfire," She read aloud, "I came in and saw you were tired and asleep, although you were going to spar, Lord Monty knows we all have those days where we just can't get up. I knew that breakfast was over, but you had missed it so I got you some milk and made you a sandwich. I know it isn't a lot but I hope it'll help if you wake up before lunch. Hope you feel rested, Jaune Arc."

Yang looked at the slumbering boy on the bed, his face twitched as he breathed a small sigh. The sunlight colored his face with a gold hue as his hair glowed like her hair when she used her aura. She could see the muscles through the shirt that clung to his body.

Oh god, she was so dead, she knew it. He got to her too much, and this was just with a sandwich.

Dammit, Monty-freaking-dammit, she had fallen.

She fell for this dorky knight.

"Jaune Arc," She said, pressing a small kiss to his forehead, "you just might be the death of me."

* * *

Weiss had talked to Pyrrha after an hour of searching before remembering that she could just call her. Blake and Ruby had been in the library as Blake had been telling Ruby she had to study more. Hence why they were not there, besides Weiss was confident, btu she forgot the basic uses of her scroll.

Weiss really felt like an idiot sometimes (not that she would ever admit it).

When she talked to Pyrrha they both rushed to RWBY's room only to see Yang laying over Jaune's stomach asleep, and one of Jaune's hands placed over the back of her head, absently running his fingers through her hair in his sleep. Pyrrha huffed when she saw this, her mouth set in an irritated grimace. Weiss sighed, she would never understand her infatuation with Jaune; he just never struck Weiss as a good choice. Although, he had been becoming more of a suitable fighter and he was not that bad looking…

Weiss shook her head, NO.

Not happening.

She was not getting into it.

* * *

Jaune groaned as he woke up, he a cool sensation place against a throbbing part of his skull. He opened his eyes to see Weiss holding her hand over his head and a small blue glyph glowing over his skull. He notice a pressure on his abdomen and Yang was passed out her head pressed into his stomach. He flushed with red as he stared at the blonde beauty sprawled across his abdomen.

"Finally awake?" Weiss asked, her voice tinted with humor.

Wait.

What happened?

His brow furrowed as he thought back to what he was last doing, he was talking to Weiss…there was a flare of pain… and the last thing he remembered was his face meeting the floor as he blacked out.

Apparently he was hit by something which knocked him out.

"What happened?" He said, slurring slightly.

"Yang opened the door."

Jaune was silent for moment as he processed that, he sighed and groaned, "It sounds about right."

Weiss looked at him, "You're not mad?"

He shrugged, "Nah, besides Yang didn't know I would be in the path."

Weiss nodded, and then asked, "So what are you going to do."

Jaune looked back, "About what?"

Weiss gave him a withering look, "Pyrrha and Yang."

"What about Pyrrha and Yang?" He asked, clearly missing the point.

"Not even you can be so blind!" Weiss said incredulously.

"Why does everyone say that?" Jaune whined, his mouth set in a pout.

Weiss fought back a small giggle at how childish and adorable he looked. The only one who pulled that off with the same level of adorableness had been Ruby, and she was 15!

"Why does everyone say what?" slurred Yang as she got up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"That I am blind! I can see just fine! The she says something about you and Pyrrha and that I need to do something about it!" Jaune complained.

Yang sleepiness seemed to disappear and her lilac eyes burned red as her gaze zeroed in on Weiss. Weiss recoiled and Jaune tried to put himself between her and her suddenly furious teammate.

"Whoa." He murmured as his vision swam for a moment, "Yang, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Weiss, can you wait for a moment?" Yang snarled.

"Um, yeah…?" Jaune whimpered, wilting under her gaze.

Yang grabbed Weiss' wrist and pulled her outside. She slammed the door shut and stalked down the hall. When they were far enough away from the door, Yang whirled and faced Weiss.

"What are you asking? Why him and why about me and Pyrrha?" She said instantly.

Weiss grinned smugly, "He is JUST your friend. I just wanted to ask him how he felt about you, he seems to care quite a lot about you. Then again, Pyrrha also really likes him."

"Drop it."

"Why? I think you have a crush on him." Weiss continued, "Though honestly, you could do better."

"WHAT? THAT'S RIDICULOUS!"

"But not false!"

"Leave me and Jaune alone!" Yang growled, "And for your information he is a fantastic person! He is kind and caring, and always willing to put others before himself, sure he can be clueless, but not in a bad way! He is a great pick for anyone! People like him are one in a million!"

"So you do like him…"

"Grr… You're impossible!" Yang grumbled, fling her hands into the air as she stalked back towards Team RWBY's room.

* * *

Jaune was getting ready to get up when the door was opened and slammed shut by an irate Yang Xiao Long.

"Stupid Heiress…" she grumbled.

"Um, Sunfire, are you okay?" Jaune asked.

She blinked and remembered that Jaune was in her room, "Huh? Oh yeah, I am fine."

Jaune frowned at her, "Yeah and I am a purple elephant with orange nails and pink teeth. What's up?"

Yang giggled at the image of an elephant like that with Jaune's eyes and mop of blond hair, "Nothing just Weiss being a know-it-all. She seriously can be annoying like that."

Jaune shrugged, "Let her have it, Sunfire. She is smart, just don't let it go too much to her head."

* * *

Weiss figured she might as well give Yang a taste of her own medicine, besides this was too funny. Yang Xiao Long, the powerful blonde brawler, going for the once wimpy knight, Jaune Arc?

Ridiculous.

Weiss sat at her table, next to Pyrrha and waited for Yang and Jaune to walk in, which they did, chatting amicably.

"You know, Yang has been spending an awful lot of time with Jaune." Weiss said to Pyrrha conversationally, just loud enough to be heard by the table over.

Pyrrha tried to be nonchalant about it, despite how irritated it made her, "He is learning from her."

"True, but not even a student and a teacher would spend that much time together. Maybe they have something going on, like they are dating, or seeing each other in secret." Weiss replied.

Pyrrha seemed to stiffen before she seethed with a hissed, "That's ridiculous."

"I don't know I mean they are constantly talking, and Jaune was hurt, and you saw yourself, she was taking care of him in our dorm. She might actually have a thing for the blond knight." Weiss said as they sat down.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jaune asked smiling as he sat down.

He was woefully oblivious to the stares from the other table that were flicking from him to Yang and the round of whispers that followed each brief stare.

* * *

It didn't take long for the rumor mill of Beacon to do its job and spread its news to every corner of the school. Ruby had laughed when she heard it, until she notice Yang flirting with Jaune at the dinner table, making her jaw drop and face flush. Ren would glance and Jaune and Pyrrha, hoping this wouldn't affect the team Dynamics. Nora…was uninformed and was chatting at a mile a minute as per the usual. Weiss was watching this all unfold with suppressed amusement. Blake did much of the same as the situation was much like one in her book: 'Ninja's of Love'.

Jaune was as socially inept as when he first came to Beacon, so when he noticed people stare at him (his own friends' stares non-withstanding) he did the natural thing.

Ignore it and ate his food without commenting on it.

Little did Jaune know, jealousy makes people do crazy things.

* * *

Jaune was hoisted into the air by his collar in the hallway by a large student surrounded by several 'friends'.

"HOW? DID? YOU? DO? IT?" The student asked, shaking Jaune roughly.

"Do what?!" Jaune yelled, trying to claw off the students hands.

Hell, he was just walking down the hall when this group of people jumped him. He didn't even know why! They simply demanded he reveal his secrets to them. Ren was trying to help but several students were in his path.

"Get some of the hottest girls in Beacon to like you?" said one of the student at the side.

"Wait, what? Like? What are you taking about? I only have friends! I haven't even got a girlfriend! I have no idea what you are even trying to do!" Jaune yelled.

The student shook him, "Don't lie to me!"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I LIE?!" Jaune countered, "If I was going to lie to you to get out of this situation, you'll probably figure out I was lying later, and kick my ass twice as hard, right?"

The student though about it and realized his logic was true and flung Jaune to the ground. Jaune rolled with the throw and stopped in a crouch.

"What about that blonde you're always talking to? Or the red-head?" The student growled, "They seem to only talk around you. What's up with that?"

Jaune looked confused before understanding dawned on his face and he suddenly burst out laughing. The students looked confused as Jaune staggered up to them and put a hand on the large student's shoulder. He put his other hand on his knee as he almost choked, tears running down his face as he laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh god! WHAHA! Oh jeez, you are hilarious dude!" Jaune wheezed, rubbing at his eyes.

"What?"

"You think I am dating Pyrrha and Yang? Pfffttt, they are my friends, and I am lucky for that! They are out of my league! Do you honestly think they would go for an average guy like me?" He chuckled, patting the other students' shoulders, "You guys have nothing to worry about! I am not some sort of womanizer, and even if I was, I don't Pyrrha and Yang fall into the category that go for people like that."

They all glanced at each other and looked at Jaune, who was still grinning,

"You're serious?"

"One-hundred percent serious! Dude, look at me! Average Joe here!" he said gesturing to himself wholly, "Can you honestly say insanely attractive people like Yang and Pyrrha would go for me, seriously think about it! The beautiful blond brawler Yang Xiao Long who can kick anybody's ass every day and twice on Sunday, dating me? Not to mention Pyrrha, decorated winner of tournaments who simply happens to be my teammate, trying to win my affections?"

The students actually looked at him and begin to all nod, Jaune sighed dramatically, "Not even a single argument? I am very hurt guys, and here I thought I had something going for me."

"You're the one berating yourself…" One of them said, "Also we aren't saying you're bad, but you are not in their league."

"That doesn't mean you can't give a little support! I mean come on, just a little support wouldn't be uncalled for. Jeez…" Jaune grumbled.

Everybody laughed a bit, Ren walked up next to Jaune and patted him on the back, "Don't worry, Jaune, we are here for you in your mediocrity."

"Not you too, Ren!" Jaune cried.

"So what are they to you?" One student questioned, "How exactly do you feel about Yang and Pyrrha?"

Jaune's smile dimmed a bit, "That's not important, but whatever; I know what I am worth. I don't deserve them and they don't need to be bothered with something that I know isn't worth their time. Anyway I have classes to get to."

Jaune turned and walked away, and soon after the students dispersed as well. What all of them were unaware of was that someone was listening, and currently had a blank look going across their face. Yang clutched her bag a bit closer to her chest, Jaune's word repeating in her head.

"Isn't worth their time?" She grumbled, "he would be the only person in the entire school who wouldn't pick up on the flirting and only person who can't decipher how I feel."

She punched the wall leaving a small dent, she took small solace in the fact Jaune felt that way about her.

'And Pyrrha too..." A snide voice commented in her head.

"Dammit Arc!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Personally I think this chapter is absolute crud and terrible but it's all I have and I am on a time limit here since my computer has been spazzing out due to the memory which is having issues. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**-Y.A.R.N.**

* * *

Yang was seriously beginning to consider grabbing Jaune and making out with him in the middle of the cafeteria, he was starting to annoy her to that point. Whenever she tried to seduce him, he would comment that she should cover up and would hurriedly adjust her uniform to make sure she wasn't indecent. When she would flirt, he would joke back, completely and totally missing the point or intent. Yang's only consolation was that he did have feelings for her and Pyrrha wasn't having any success either. Yang knew she should probably tell Pyrrha that she was gunning for Jaune, but Yang knew if she found out, that would strain their friendship.

Probably even break it.

On the other hand though, if she didn't tell her Pyrrha would probably feel betrayed and hurt when (actually if, Yang knew kids that weren't as oblivious as the blond knight) she snagged Jaune, and that wasn't a viable option. Yang was used to taking what she wanted but Jaune was throwing a wrench in the normal plan. She hadn't met a boy so oblivious to the point of where she thought that she would have to grab him and tell him that she liked him like she was in grade school. Her mind than came onto the fact that he overall spent more time with Pyrrha rather than he did her, and Yang sighed.

Yang had to talk to Pyrrha even though it might hurt their friendship, there really was no other way.

Pyrrha was a reliable and dependable friend, even the thought of hurting her by telling her that made Yang stomach swoop in worry and fear. Yang chewed her lip and thought about the problem more than at the task at hand. It clearly showed as Jaune got a punch past her defenses and nailed her in the side. Jaune brow furrowed and he grabbed Yang's shoulders taking Yang by surprise.

"Okay. YANG, what's wrong? You aren't fighting as well as you usually do and you're unfocused." Jaune asked, gripping her shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

Yang's lilac orbs met fathomless blue eyes and she had to resist from kissing him senseless (though she wanted to so badly), "Nothing Jaune, just worried about something."

He cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy (Yang's restraints withered a bit more), "Is there anything I can do to help you out?"

Yang shook her head, "No, I it's something that I need to do myself."

Jaune stared at her for another moment and shrugged, "If you're sure you're fine, that's good, but Yang, know that if you ever need to talk to someone, or just not feel alone, I'll be there."

Yang nodded and grinned weakly, "I just may take you up on that."

Jaune smiled, "Good, you mind if I take the offense this time?"

Yang grinned, back on form, "If you think you can actually hit me!"

* * *

Yang squared her shoulders and took a deep breath, this had to be done. She rapped on Team JNPR's door. She half-hoped that nobody would answer the door and she could postpone the problem for a short time. To her relief and frustration, Ren opened the door.

"Oh hell Yang, what's wrong? Did you need to talk to Jaune?" He asked.

"Actually needed to talk to Pyrrha, if she's here."

Pyrrha walked up and smiled at Yang as she walked into view, "Hey Yang, what can I do for you?"

Yang internally cringed at how cordial and happy she sounded, she took a deep breath, 'Big girl time, Yang, you can do this.'

"Pyrrha I need to talk to you it's really important." Yang said.

Pyrrha straightened and nodded, "Follow me."

* * *

Pyrrha led Yang to a more secluded area of the courtyard that was situated far from the school buildings and turned to face her, "What's wrong?"

Yang took the first, long breath, "I just want to say I am so sorry, I never knew I would begin to feel like this but, you were right and I saw what you saw. I am just so sorry. I just want you to know that I never intended for something to happen when it began."

"What happened? What are you talking about Yang?" Pyrrha asked confused and a bit worried, obviously the brawler was torn over telling her.

Yang took another deep breath, "I fell for him."

A beat of silence that seemed to stretch into an eternity hung between the two huntresses-in-training.

Everything clicked into place for Pyrrha at that moment, and anger began to bubble under her tone, "Are you serious right now, is this some sort of prank? Are you joking?"

Yang sighed, a sad but resigned tone to her voice, "I wish I was, but I am not, I fell for Jaune Arc..."

With the resigned tone of Yang's voice, Pyrrha's control splintered, "It's not fair..." She growled, "YOU THINK IT'S FAIR? YOU WOULDN'T EVEN GIVE HIM A SECOND GLANCE, NOW, YOU FALLEN FOR HIM AFTER YOU KNOW I FEEL THE SAME WAY? FOR EVEN LONGER THAN YOU DID?"

"YOU THINK I WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN?" Yang argued, "I DIDN'T THINK THIS WOULD HAPPEN! I BEGAN TO SEE WHAT YOU SAW, I COULDN'T STOP WANTING TO SEE HIM! I LOVE HIM, AND I CAN'T HELP IT!"

"YOU ARE PROBABLY GOING TO USE HIM AND THROW HIM AWAY! YOU PROBABLY WOULD HAVE EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T 'FALL' FOR HIM! BE HONEST, WE BOTH KNOW THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT TO DO!" Pyrrha yelled, tears beginning to burn behind her eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Yang screamed angrily, her eyes red and filled with angry tears.

What Pyrrha had stated was true, Yang had done that in the past, but those sort of relationships never meant something to her. But when it came to seeing Jaune's smile when he looked at her, his grin, she couldn't imagine hurting him like that. She couldn't imagine hurting him like he didn't mean anything to her at all. She wanted to spend time with Jaune, not because he was popular (farthest thing from it to be truthful), not because he was superficial and a liar, but because he was a kind, caring, and loving person. He was someone who would take a bullet for a stranger, simply because it was the right thing to do. He stood up for those who couldn't or wouldn't stand up for themselves.

Yang craved him, because he was like a sunbeam, warm but not harsh enough to burn, like a gentle blanket of peace and comfort.

"WHAT? ANGRY BECAUSE I AM TELLING THE TRUTH?" Pyrrha screamed.

"I SAID SHUT UP! YOU ONLY LIKE HIM BECAUSE HE HAD NO CLUE WHO YOU WERE!"

"YEAH, AND BECAUSE OF THAT, I DIDN'T HAVE TO ACT LIKE I WAS ROYAL OR PERFECT AROUND HIM, I COULD BE MYSELF AND HE WOULD - NO HE DID ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I WAS!"

"HE DID THE SAME FOR ME! I WAS A JERK, I DIDN'T KNOW WHY AND INTRODUCED HIM TO MY REGIMENT OF TRAINING, BUT HE NEVER COMPLAINED! HE TRUSTED ME TO HELP HIM, UNCONDITIONALLY! HE NEVER ASKED FOR IT TO BE EASIER, AND ONLY GAVE UP WHEN HE COULDN'T GO ON! HE NEVER PUTS IN LESS THAN ONE-HUNDRED PERCENT OF HIMSELF WHEN IT COMES TO A JOB, AND SEES IT THROUGH TO THE END! I LOVE HIM, AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT IT, I MAY NOT BE THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD, BUT HE SAYS I DESERVE THE BEST AND MAKES ME FEEL LIKE I AM!" Yang yelled.

"YOU CAN'T LOVE HIM! YOU'VE BARELY KNOW HIM, YOU'VE BEEN TRAINING HIM FOR ONLY TWO MONTHS! YOU WERE EXPECTING HIM TO GIVE UP AND QUIT, BUT JUST BECAUSE HE DECIDED NOT TO AND TO GIVE YOUR TUTELAGE HIS ALL, YOU LOVE HIM? YOU HAVEN'T SPENT ENOUGH TIME WITH HIM TO GET TO KNOW HIM!" Pyrrha screeched, the dam behind her eyes breaking.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I KNOW I DO! I ONLY HAVE KNOWN HIM REALLY FOR TWO MONTHS, AND I CAN'T HELP BUT WANT TO SPEND EVERY MOMENT I CAN WITH HIM! I WANT TO GET TO KNOW HIM, TO LEARN WHO HE IS AND WHAT HE LIKES, I WANT OT BE NEXT TO HIM EVERY STEP OF THE WAY! I KNOW YOU LIKE HIM, BUT I CAN'T GIVE UP!" Yang had enough of this conversation, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY AND HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT IT! THAT'S ALL I WANTED TO SAY, I WANTED TO SAY SORRY, BUT I WON'T LOSE HIM!"

Yang stormed off, tears running down her face, 'Idiot, idiot, idiot!' She berated herself, 'You knew this would have happened! You knew it! And you still hurt her!'

'Yeah, well she insulted you too! If anything you should kick her ass!' Her rage chimed in.

'But it better that she knows before-hand, just give her some time to cool off, Pyrrha is a level-headed girl.' Another voice reminded Yang in her head.

Yang feet carried her to the training grounds, she slumped against a battered tree, slid down until she had her knees pulled up to her chin, and buried her head in her arms, which were propped on her knees. She suddenly wondered if Pyrrha was right about how she felt about the oblivious blonde knight. Now that she was arguing over Jaune -with Pyrrha no less- she was wondering if she was worth it to him. She had tried to push him through her rigorous regime of training, because she thought it would be funny to watch him unable to do it. Against all odds though, he went through with it, and kept going.

What if she had hurt him? What if he had broken something trying to keep up before she hadn't known just how loving and caring he could be? What if she had been hurting him this entire time, and he had kept quiet because he trusted her? She may have only shrugged it off if he had gotten too badly hurt! What if something comparable to Cardin's mace hitting him had happened because of her?

She loved Jaune but if he knew what she used to feel, could he feel the same way?

A distraught sound broke the hush of the training area.

* * *

Jaune had just arrived in the training hall to see people standing around the ring, watching Pyrrha as she whirled and slashed her way through wave after of wave of combat drones. People murmured in hushed tones as she decapitated a robot and slammed it into the ground with the butt of her spear, grinding it into the floor for a split-second before stabbing another robot a feral and angry look on her face. She slammed the side of her buckler into another robot's abdomen, breaking it in half and sending the halves to the floor.

Jaune was beginning to think that maybe he needed to find a different way to release stress if that was what he looked like when he was fighting, his friends really didn't need to pick up on his methods.

After she stood there panting and waiting for the next wave Jaune strode over to the console and shut off the simulation using his scroll and leader status. Pyrrha got ready to tell off whoever stopped it, but she visibly wilted under Jaune's uncompromising stare.

"Pyrrha can we talk?" He asked, and without waiting for a response, he dragged her off the stage.

* * *

"What is wrong Pyrrha? You were gone for three hours!" Jaune demanded of her, holding her shoulders, "You looked like a madwoman in there, did something happen? Did someone insult you? Point them out and I'll kick their ass to kingdom come!" He growled, looking around and slamming his fists together with and audible crack.

Pyrrha giggled slightly at Jaune, ever since he began training with Yang, he unconsciously had been picking up on several of her mannerisms. As soon as she actually thought about it, Pyrrha's face darkened and Jaune picked up on that immediately.

"Pyrrha wha-"

"Jaune how do you feel about me?"

Jaune blinked, "What do you mean? What are you asking from me Pyrrha?" Jaune asked slowly but kindly.

"How do you feel about me, just who am I to you?"

Jaune bit down on his lip for a moment, trying to glean where the sudden question had spring from, "Did someone insult me in front of you? You don't have to worry about that!"

"Can you answer me?" She forged on relentlessly.

Jaune looked up and rubbed his chin for a moment, "Um... you are a... treasured friend, someone who I care a lot for and would give my life for without hesitating. You taught me how to be a hunter and helped me gain my confidence and skill. I would have never been able to become who I am without you! But what does this have to do with what you were doing trying to set a new record for overkill in the arena?"

Pyrrha looked down and took a deep breath, she was going to tell him before Yang got the chance, knowing him she really was hoping he would say yes.

"I wanted to ask you if-" Pyrrha began.

"Hey Jaune!" A voice called.

Jaune turned to see Ruby running down the hall, he blinked, "Ruby what's wrong?"

She panted for a moment before looking at him with pleading eyes, "I can't find Yang and she has her scroll off!"

Jaune's eyes widened, "What?! That's terrible! I think I know where she might be though, give me a few minutes." he turned to Pyrrha, "Sorry Pyrrha, I have to go, we'll talk later!"

Jaune dashed down the hall towards the entrance as Pyrrha sighed dejectedly.

* * *

Yang was still hunched against the tree when she woke up, she also still didn't feel like getting up. She sighed and made to get up when she heard someone stumble into the area after tripping on a root, and letting out a startled yelp.

The only one person would still trip on that and be instinctively surprised about it.

Yang lips curled into a smile she could help but giggle as the blonde knight dusted himself off, a sour expression on his face.

"Stupid shrub, the next time I am coming here I am going to bring a weed whacker..." He muttered.

He glanced around the area and sagged with relief when he saw her. He shook his head and jogged over to her. Yang stretched out and shivered slightly when she realized just how cold she felt. Jaune noticed her slight shiver and shrugged out of his black hoodie, draping it around her shoulders. He kneeled down next to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yang, why did you have your scroll off? Don't you know how worried everyone was? I was talking with Pyrrha when Ruby comes up and says you're missing. I thought you might be here to calm down, so I sprinted over here, then I see you all hunched-up under this tree and-" Jaune's rant was cut short as he saw the tell-tale signs of tears on Yang's face.

He instantly shifted from concerned to comforting, sitting next to Yang, positioning his black hoodie more snugly around her shoulders, and rubbing small circles onto her back. Yang leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder. They both sat in silence, letting the nighttime's moonlight slowly paint the world in gleaming silver. Yang glanced at Jaune every now and then, observing his steady deep breaths, the way his hair turned into a pale white under the glint of the moon, the flecks of the silver moonlight that danced in his irises as he would blink. There was no worry in his features, just gentle patience that signaled that he would be ready to talk when she was.

She sighed and looked away, it was almost unfair.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked gently, knowing it was getting a bit late.

Yang sat silent for a moment and finally took a deep breath, "Do you know about how girls get jealous Jaune?"

Jaune blinked, caught off guard, "Can't say I do...I am a guy, and well all I know about women come from what my mom and dad told me. When it comes to jealous, my mom told me it makes girls or women...ugly, I didn't really get what she meant."

Yang giggled, she could imagine a younger Jaune, his head tilted to his side as a faceless women with blond hair explained a women's jealous rage to him.

Jaune tuned to her, "You jealous of someone?"

Yang nodded minutely, "Yeah..."

"Why?"

Yang made no move to respond, but instead asked another question, "Jaune, why are you so nice to me?"

Jaune looked at her confused, "Because you're my teacher, a person I care for, one of my best friends, Yang. You don't know how much you mean to me, you taught me so much and were willing to keep going, despite how inept I was. I would protect you even if it cost me my life. I am nice to you because I know you would be nice to me and I um...care for you."

Yang suddenly felt weighted down with guilt, she had put him through harsh training in the beginning, thinking he would quit, wanting him to quit. Instead, he was here, comforting her and telling her she would be like that. A kind person. That he cared for her.

"No I wouldn't."

Jaune looked at her and chuckled, "Yeah you wou-"

Yang turned more fully to him, grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt, and pressed him down against the ground, she didn't know why she was so frustrated, but she needed him to know, "No I wouldn't! I wanted you to give up in the beginning of the training! I wanted to see you lay on the ground too exhausted to do anything and whine about easing up! I wanted to hurt you!" A slightly hysterical note entered Yang's voice.

Jaune fell silent, a blank thoughtful look on his face, not mad, simply blank and thoughtful.

Yang began to shake him and try to get him to understand, "Well? Aren't I terrible? I wanted you to lose, dammit! I didn't know you would keep going no matter how hard it got! I didn't know you trusted me so completely! How can you say that I-"

"I don't care."

"...What?" Yang whispered in disbelief.

"I don't care. I don't care even if that is the truth." A certain fire had entered Jaune's eyes, "You are precious to me now, and that's all that matters. Maybe if I had known beforehand you didn't intend to seriously train me at first I would have been mad, but you did train me seriously, and I am stronger. I don't care if you said you hated me and only just began to respect me, I care about you."

"Why?"

Jaune laughed, "Do we really need to run this loop again? You. Are. Important. To. Me."

Yang felt lightheaded. He was so infuriatingly simple, his thoughts were always so easy to him. It wasn't fair, he can't just forgive her! No one could forgive that with just the drop of the hat! What if he just wanted to get away from her so that-

Jaune touched her cheek gently, breaking her out of her self-loathing, "Oi, Yang? Can we get up? The ground is kinda cold."

She gazed at him and her eyes met his. His touch sent lightning racing through her, sizzling through every nerve of her body. Jaune's ocean-colored eyes seemed to lock with Yang's lilac orbs perfectly. Something passed between them in that moment and Yang found herself unable to tear her gaze away from the unsuspecting blonde knight she had fallen for.

Yang couldn't help it, she needed to, and she wouldn't get a better chance.

Before Jaune could register the action, Yang pulled him half up and kissed him as hard as she could, straight on the mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

White-hot fire coursed through her veins as her lips made contact with Jaune's. She had closed her eyes so she was completely ignorant of Jaune wide eyes and was too lost in the sheer feeling of him that she didn't notice he wasn't kissing back. When she pulled away, Jaune's face was the picture of shock, his eyes were wide with disbelief and his mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to tie his now scattered thoughts into a sentence. He reached up and gently cupped her chin, smiling.

"Wow...I didn't know that...well...wow." He whispered.

Yang leaned down again and-

* * *

Right then, Yang woke back up.

She looked around as she sat up on her elbows before turning over and groaning into her pillow.

This way annoying, way too too TOO annoying.

And mildly worrisome.

What or who, you might ask?

Jaune.

Ever since the kiss (which had been a week ago and played out almost exactly like her dream except he had just stared at her, his ocean eyes wide and startled and there was no dialogue or second kiss), Jaune had been avoiding Yang, unable to meet her eyes or even look at her during mealtimes, a blank look across his face. When he would arrive at the table, he would quietly greet everyone and begin eating like a starving man, looking down at his rapidly diminishing plate of food. He would finish his meal, not uttering a word except for an occasional goodbye and almost sprint away from the table. He would opt to study - for most of his free time - in the library and had found some sort of corner to sequester himself away in, because she didn't spot him when she would walk by. Her worry was also affecting her grades and her attitude, she would zone out and stop paying attention at random times.

It also wasn't going unnoticed by many people.

Her more-than-worried teammates had endured enough of her scatterbrained shift, so they were going to put a plan into action and snap Yang out of it.

* * *

Jaune was a mental wreck.

He knew this was either a dream, or some sort of cosmic joke, because there was no way.

NOT A SINGLE SLIVER OF A CHANCE.

There was no way Yang could even consider wanting him as something more than a friend. He was barely average, he didn't have good looks, he wasn't overly powerful (as his aura was the only thing that helped him stand out), dropped any sort of overconfident act (he learned it was only hurting his image and not helping it), and he knew that they never even shared all that many interests (he assumed this as he had never really thought that she would find things like me mechanics, video-games, archery, or web-series her forte)! He had been avoiding her, although he knew it wasn't fair for her for him to try to block her out like this.

It wasn't even really fair for him either.

Because now that he had actually began to think about it, he realized just how much the blond firebrand had gotten to him. He had never paused to consider whether he felt that way, and now that he had...He was terrified.

He was scared of a lot of things, dying, failing to make his family proud, losing his friends, and hurting others, etc.

This scared him in a different and new way.

He didn't want to confront her for it to be some sort of misconstrued message, or a heat of the moment sort of thing. If that was the case, Jaune knew he would be crushed. It was a stupid, makeshift solution at best, but he knew that if he could avoid her for a bit, maybe he could postpone the inevitable talk they were going to have to endure. Maybe he could work up the courage to confront her about it, or do something, he didn't know. So Jaune - ashamed of himself and knowing it was the cowards way out - hid and ran.

* * *

Pyrrha was not stupid.

Far from it to be exact, so she noticed immediately one night when the blond leader of her affections was acting strangely, as if someone had just issued a death threat which he took seriously. Only to see the next morning that Yang -who she was still struggling to look at - was acting like someone had hit her over the head with a billy club and knocked a few of her screws loose. Jaune had assured her he was fine, but she could tell it was a lie before the forcibly flippant response had left his lips which immediately curved into his signature sheepish smile. She wouldn't ask Yang if she was fine but the blond brawler's teammates had already asked and were given the same response in a more drop-it-nothing-is-wrong-why-would-you-think-that panicky way.

So something had to have happened, and Pyrrha had a pretty good guess what happened, and she hoped she was wrong.

* * *

Jaune stepped into the class and took a deep breath as he sat in the tables toward the front. He decided to talk to Yang today, he wasn't particularly hopeful she would, but by god he was tired of running from this. She deserved an answer and he had to give her one. It didn't matter if she hated him now, he wanted to let her know. He had agonized over his choices all night and decided it was time.

He needed to ask her if she really felt like that.

* * *

Yang glared at the back of the blonde knight's head as he wrote in his notebook. She had been trying to catch him, just to talk about what this was supposed to mean for THEM, but he had drained her for too long.

She was done waiting for him to confront her about the matter.

She didn't care.

At least, she wished she didn't as she stomped down on the wedge of pain in her chest.

* * *

Jaune was idly scratching lines of notes on his paper as he listened to professor Obleck ramble on and on about the battles between Faunus and humans in the war, it was the last class of the day and afterwards it was USUALLY time to hole up the dark, dusty corner for in-depth studying... again. But he had other plans for how the day was going to play out, so he couldn't just walk away. He was tempted to see if Yang was looking at him, but he was too intimidated to even twitch his head in that direction. He sighed and flipped a page in the notebook as he wrote another paragraph, at least until Obleck's voice broke through his thoughts.

"We have a joint project that will be due next week and it will need to be worked on by two member teams. I have already assigned partners and you cannot 'switch' them." Obleck said, zooming to his desk and picking up a sheaf of papers.

Jaune paled, he had a sneaking suspicion who he would paired up with, and he suddenly wished he could be stuck in the infirmary or somewhere other than the classroom he was currently in. As the professor rambled the specifics of how the project and the expected time frames, Jaune quietly sat in his seat, praying.

'I'll even take Cardin!' Jaune thought desperately, 'At least he's calmed down a lot since the forever fall incident! Just not her! I am just not ready!'

"Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos..."

'There are plenty of others to choose, I really shouldn't worry.'

"Lie Ren and Blake Belladonna..."

'Okay... Nora or Weiss, I'd prefer Weiss, at least the project grade won't be bad...'

"Nora Valkyrie and Weiss Schnee..."

Jaune groaned along with the audible sigh of Weiss Schnee, still he hoped, 'Okay, maybe it will be some other kid...'

Soon everybody was paired up, except for Yang Xiao Long and a worried Jaune Arc.

"...and lastly we have Yang Xiao Long and Jaune Arc."

"So much for me joining the clergy..." Jaune growled under his breath, in his head he cursed, 'Now it'll seem like I want to talk to her only for the project!'

"Remember, you both will need to work hard on this assignment! Don't slack off and cooperate! You are dismissed." Obleck said.

Jaune took a deep breath and packed up his bag with a thoroughness that he usually reserved for the library. He carefully put each and every single book and notebook in it's proper slot, only to see Yang at the teacher's desk, arguing with Obleck over the partner's choice.

"Why did you pair me up with Arc?!" She demanded.

Jaune winced at the blatant refusal to even use his first name, he shouldered his bag and walked down to the teachers desk. Her teammates stared at her and at Jaune as he made his way down the steps.

Each step felt like it dragged on for eternity.

He supposed it was now or never.

"Um...Yang?" He asked tentatively.

She whirled and her red eyes narrowed (Jaune felt his chest tighten at the barest hint oftears at the edges of her eyes), "What?"

He took a steadying breath and stared right her, "I need to talk to you. It's important and I want to meet you at the training field. You don't have to come and I know I have no right to ask this after avoiding you for so long. But... I just have one question."  
She stared at him and blinked, her eyes shifted from the glowing red to her usual lilac,

"Fine..."

* * *

Jaune deposited his bag at the edge of the field before standing in the middle of the field, facing Yang.

He wasn't even surprised at the resounding smack that came from her hand whipping across his face. He didn't even try to brace himself and fell back, feeling more than a bit of pain sting his face. The pain felt right.

He deserved that, at least.

She stood above him, hair about to burst into flames and eyes red, "That's for ignoring what happened. What do you want to ask?"

Jaune got up and looked at her, "If I said I felt the same way, would you be willing to try it?"

Yang froze.

Jaune stared at her, a hardness and resolve to his eyes that usually only appeared when he was leading his team.

The sign of an unyielding spirit.

"You don't have to say yes or even give a response, in fact, I don't deserve a chance. I let my insecurities get in the way again, and you frankly deserve more, but I just need to know." He said.

A single heartbeat of silence.

And...

Yang punched him in the stomach, and he fell over again, grasping his ribs and grimacing in pain.

Ow.

Owowowowowowowow.

He didn't say anything but almost laughed in painful sorrow. Yeah, he blew it. What else was new? He always let his insecurities and weakness get in the way. He didn't deserve to even really be at Beacon. He pushed himself to his hands and knees only to feel the heat dissipate and vanish.

Of course she had left. He got ready to leave the field himself, he just needed a minute to get used to the pain.

Suddenly, Jaune felt himself get yanked up by his collar to his feet and his face was an inch from Yang's. Her eyes were red and blazing, his only consolation was her hair hadn't burst into fire, though he supposed it was only a matter of time.

"You are an idiot."

Jaune blinked, "I know."

"And a blind coward."

"The very definition."

"You are definitely a hopeless fool, who couldn't even see obvious flirting."

"When?" He asked, honestly confused.

"You caused me way too much stress and are a pain to deal with and frankly I wanted to beat you into paste." Yang continued on heedlessly.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"Prove it."

Jaune knew he really only could apologize in one way.  
He pulled himself in and kissed Yang directly on the lips. He tried to show how sincere his apology was, but he was not very well practiced in the art of kissing. He simply closed his eyes and tried. He pulled her close and didn't smirk or smile when her arms encircled the back of his head.

He pulled away with his eyes still closed and stepped back, "I know that I was really stupid and -mrph?"

He learned almost instantly that Yang was really good at kissing.

She pulled away and buried her head in his shoulder before mumbling, "I just had to fall for you! You goofy, stupid, blind, annoying, idiotic, cowardly, overall doofus! And if you ever put me through that much trouble again, and I will beat you up like you wouldn't believe! Got it?"

Jaune couldn't help the goofy smile on his face, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

The six people in the bushes in the far side of the field in the bushes watch the new couple with mixed emotions.

* * *

Pyrrha was downtrodden.

She wanted to be mad, but to be honest, she couldn't find it in herself to feel mad at Yang or Jaune. Yang had struck when Jaune was available while Pyrrha had waited, wanting Jaune to ask her first. She knew she had lost, but her resentment of the loss had left her.

She smiled wistfully and thought, 'I am happy for you Jaune, and you too Yang.'

* * *

Ruby was blinking in shock.

When she met Jaune, Ruby could tell Jaune would be a life-long friend. Maybe a bit goofy and clumsy, and even a bit blind, but loyal, brave, and strong when the time called for it. She was ecstatic when Yang seemed to warm up to Jaune, but she had never expected it to turn into this.

Oh well, whatever made Yang happy.

* * *

Weiss scoffed at how long it took them.

Yang knew how blind Jaune was! For the love of Monty, even Weiss could have done a better job than the blond firebrand. Then again, it wasn't like she was interested, besides it all worked out fine in the end.

* * *

Blake smiled slightly, she was happy for Yang.

She had seen the growing attraction between the blondes of their little group and knew it was a matter of time before SOMETHING was going to take place. It had taken needlessly long but whatever happened happened and Yang was happy.

Blake had nothing to complain about

* * *

Ren was shaking his head in mild disbelief.

Jaune was always clueless when it came to the fairer sex. Not that Ren would trade his blonde leader for anyone else, but how does one miss YANG XIAO LONG flirting? Seriously, he was too blind. He glanced at his childhood friend who was crouching beside him.

Nora was cooing over them ecstatically.

Ren sighed but smiled slightly.

One thing was for sure, they were back on form.

* * *

Jaune wrote down a few more notes on the battle that he and Yang had chosen, "I still don't get why you wanted to do this battle so much." He complained, "All they did is sit there and try to kill each on both sides for a month before the weather drove off the attackers."

Yang smacked his arm lightly, "Shut up, Jaune. There was more to it than that!"

Jaune laid his head on top of her's, "Okay, okay. Relax. I am almost done with the details for the project anyway."

They leaned back against the tree they were sitting under, Jaune had wanted to go to the library, but Yang dragged him outside and under the tree. He began working at the paper again, every now and then glancing at Yang when she seemed absorbed in her scroll. He smiled goofily and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Yang asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Jaune leaned against her a little more, "Nothing, I am just really happy."

And he was.

* * *

**Okay so this is it.  
I feel like i have done enough for this story so far but i have a proposition.  
IF you feel like you. Want to see more of this, propose a one-shot idea and I'll add it as anew chapter if I am interested (like a Pyrrha reconciliation chapter or something along those lines).  
Later!  
-Y.A.R.N.**


End file.
